It has become increasingly desirable to improve the overall system, design, and operation of indoor grills that can be utilized on cooktops, in ovens, or with other heat sources. Grilling can generate grease and other debris. When grilling indoors, such debris can fall to the heat source (e.g., a cooktop or oven) employed for grilling. Similarly, when grilling outdoors, such debris can fall to the kettle or basin that houses or provides the heat source. Cleaning these kettles, basins, or heat sources can be difficult or at least a nuisance. Further, when debris such as grease comes in contact with a heat source, flare-ups can make grilling problematic.
Accordingly, there is room for further improvements in this area.
With regard to the processes, systems, methods, etc. described herein, it should be understood that, although the steps of such processes, etc. have been described as occurring according to a certain ordered sequence, such processes could be practiced with the described steps performed in an order other than the order described herein. It further should be understood that certain steps could be performed simultaneously, that other steps could be added, or that certain steps described herein could be omitted. In other words, the descriptions of processes herein are provided for the purpose of illustrating certain embodiments, and should in no way be construed so as to limit the claims.